The intent of this activity is to provide support to multifunctional teams for advanced development and manufacture of HIV vaccine candidates that have demonstrated success in non-human primate (NHP) challenge studies, equivalent preclinical animal models or early human clinical trials, and have demonstrated manufacturing feasibility. The supported activities will allow the further development of the current leading HIV vaccine platforms. Platforms of interest include, recombinant HIV proteins, POX viruses, DNA vaccines, replication detective adenovirus vectors, and adeno-associated virus vectors.